Toph's Anatomy
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Zuko tells us a few little secrets about Toph...and the rest of her body and why he likes it when she goes swimming.


Toph's Anatomy

I don't know how to describe her. Could she even describe me though? I highly doubt it…so I'll try and do her justice. Her hair…it's an endless mass of thick, black, almost brown, locks that are constantly bundled up to the top of her head.

It never ceases to amaze me when she lets them loose and they tumble in waves down her back. More so than once, she's caught me staring at her which is pretty ironic considering she can't see. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through that hair, despite the dust and dirt she gets in it during her earth bending.

Then there are her ears. Rarely exposed, I can only really catch a glimpse of their tips over the green band she wears over her head. They're like little buds peeking out through the earth and I wonder what she'd look like with earrings. Azula always used to wear earrings and they made her look sinister for some reason.

But Toph? I don't think so. They'd make her look…delicate; a huge contrast to her boisterous and rowdy personality.

Her nose…it's cute, small and only slightly pointed. It's small like the rest of her face and makes her look almost impish…which she _is_. If this was called "Toph's Personality" I think I'd elaborate more on that.

Her cheeks. They're so soft that it could put silk to shame. Hey, I'm trying to be poetic here. I felt them once, when she was asleep. I was on guard and I was surprised that she didn't feel me coming nearer. My fingers could run down that smooth skin like tear drops. I'd like to see what her tears would look like when they ran down those curves. Her cheekbones are high but not extremely so.

They're feminine and soft, not sharp and formidable looking. And then there are her eyes. I could look into those minted orbs for days on end and still never know what she's thinking. But boy can she be expressive with something she doesn't need to use. They may seem vacant at first, but when she's angry or sad, there's this strange quirk to them to let you know. But when she truly doesn't want to show any emotion, you're always left in the dark.

What would she think if she could see me? What would she think if her eyes could roam all over my face? Would she take in every detail and pick out the story of my life?

Yes. She would.

I feel slightly uncomfortable right now seeing as I'm going to be talking about her mouth, partly because I can think of a million and one things I'd like to do that have to do with her lips. They're not small and cute like Ty Lee's, and they're _much_ more expressive than Mai's. But they're not as feminine as Azula's or Katara's.

They're sort of in the middle. There's a faint desert dusky colour to them. And a lot of the time they are dry and chapped but that doesn't matter to me. Because I know that if I placed my lips on hers, they wouldn't be hard and coarse, but soft and sweet. Well…they would be until she sent me hurtling through the air and walked away with that nonchalant sashay of hers.

Hm…maybe I'll wait a while before planting anything on those lips.

Another thing I've always wanted to do was have my hands around that smooth neck of hers, smoothing the skin and feeling it against my mouth. I bet it's as warm as the pulse in it and I'd like to feel that pulse quicken every time it came closer to me. But I wonder if she'd let me get that close. Technically I wouldn't be violating her yet on the other hand, like me, she needs her personal space.

Sigh…it's times like these when I wish she wasn't so dense.

This one time when we all stopped by a lake and went swimming (much to my chagrin of course) I saw her bared shoulders. I almost couldn't believe it. She'd never taken off enough of her clothes – ignore how that sounds – for me to see them before. In the years that I've known her, I never really thought they would look as feminine as they did.

So you can imagine my shock, and to my annoyance, Sokka's surprise, when she first came out of the water, her dark clothes sticking to every single curve of her body; her slim waist, her full hips and her slender yet small legs. She was a tiny little thing after all and that was perhaps the first time I ever realised that she had grown up.

Sokka couldn't speak for the next ten minutes and kept mumbling to himself that she wasn't his little girl anymore…Yeah, I didn't really know what to think of that either.

No one except myself and Katara actually realised why he was acting the way he was. Toph just raised a brow of hers and shoved him into the lake. Though she did grin and wink at me. How she knew where I was or where my face was I didn't know. I think I lost three of my precious Fire Nation lives that day.

I would go on…but then I'd be letting you all know secrets that are mine and mine alone. Being a Fire Nation prince means possessiveness. So I'll keep watching her, memorising every single detail of her little form that I won't be able to touch…for now anyway. Who knows? Maybe one day she'll change her mind…Please let that be soon.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, I have officially gone insane…I have NO idea why I did this but I actually had quite a bit of fun. So as you can see, this is my little Toko fic and I may actually be writing a sequel to see what Toph thinks about Zuko…hm…that would be interesting, not to mention a challenge seeing as the girl's blind and all. But boy do I love her and Zuko together:D Me hopes you like and if you please, send me a nice little REVIEW to tell me what you think of this!!

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
